Men in Black to the Future / Pokemon of Interest
Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest is the 10th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 62nd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Men in Black to the Future: Agent J is stuck time-warping to different years... instead of 1969, where he is supposed to go! Pokémon of Interest: 'A secret agent has to track down a Psyduck before it's involved in a crime. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Had your head in the stars for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Monday, 1:30 AM: NASA's Rover Curiosity lands on Mars, accidentally killing a Martian cat. #*'Tuesday, 3:00 PM:' Natalie Portman gets married, wearing her mother's original dress. #*'Friday, 7:00 PM:' Sesame Street announces they want their show to look more like this! #Opening Scene #'Men in Black to the Future' (Movie Parody of Men in Black 3 and Back to the Future) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred uses a race flag, but a person rips up a flag and crashes the race car. #Follow Your Nose (Mascot Parody of Toucan Sam from Kellogg's Froot Loops) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #CelebMD (Parody of WebMD) (Ad Parodies segment) #Alarm Clock's Revenge (Cartoon) #[[ADrake|'ADrake']] (TV Parody of Awake ''/ Spoof on Drake) #MAD Misunderstandings - A Night By the Fire #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Suggested Running Mates (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Octopus Gets a Surprise Party (Cartoon) #Superman's Curl (Spoof on Superman) #Spy vs. Spy - Lightsaber Duel: Part 1 (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment - A god asks elephants help to move an ark on the river. #Dinner Time for the Bears (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Pokémon of Interest (Anime/Video Game Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon ''Pokémon]/TV parody of Person of Interest/Ad Parodies segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Superman's Curl) Superman is still trying to fix his hair. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time Person of Interest showed up. *This is the second time Men in Black showed up, the second time Spy vs. Spy used a pop-culture reference (Star Wars), the second episode where Rachel Ramras didn't voice anyone, and the second episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *This is the fourth time Back to the Future showed up, the fifth time Spy vs. Spy was in color, and the 23rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the ninth appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *In the scene of CelebMD with the old lady, there seems to be a picture of Twilight Sparkle on her wall. Voices *Chris Cox - Brad Pitt, Jeffrey Price, and Harold Finch *Grey DeLisle - Mom and Woman who needs help *Larry Dorf - Guy in music store, Biff Tannen, Sick boy, Man in bed, Jorge Garcia, and Hillbilly *Melinda Hamilton - Rihanna, Wife, and Hillbilly Mom *Arif S. Kinchen - Mr. T, Philip Banks, Drake, and Octopus *Jim Meskimen - Agent K, Chester Phillips, and John Reese *Kevin Shinick - Marty McFly, Dr. Emmett Brown, MAD Misunderstandings Announcer, Big Bird, Elmo, Johnny Depp, Captain America, Letter K, Superman, Toucan Sam, Old Lady, Brian the sick boy, Alarm Clock, Doctor, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Agent J, CelebMD Announcer, Husband, and Suggested Running Mates Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes